Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards cards
This is a gallery of all cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards. :For a list of all cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, see List of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards cards. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" MysticalElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsuMeGiant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" BabyDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" RyuKishin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" FeralImp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" MushroomMan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" SwordArmofDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" SwampBattleguard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Tyhone-TSC-EN-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" BattleSteer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" TimeWizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-TSC-EN-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-TSC-EN-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-TSC-EN-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-TSC-EN-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" ExodiatheForbiddenOne-TSC-EN-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" SummonedSkull-TSC-EN-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" SkullServant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-TSC-EN-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" MountainWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoHeadedKingRex-TSC-EN-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" JudgeMan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" DarkMagician-TSC-EN-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" TheSnakeHair-TSC-EN-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonChampion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" GaiaTheFierceKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" CurseofDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-TSC-EN-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" IllusionistFacelessMage-TSC-EN-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-TSC-EN-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Wattkid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Griffore-TSC-EN-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-TSC-EN-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-TSC-EN-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-TSC-EN-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-TSC-EN-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-TSC-EN-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-TSC-EN-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-TSC-EN-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-TSC-EN-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySisters-TSC-EN-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" TigerAxe-TSC-EN-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-TSC-EN-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Garoozis-TSC-EN-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-TSC-EN-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolution-TSC-EN-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" KairyuShin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" GiantSoldierofStone-TSC-EN-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" ManEatingPlant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Krokodilus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-TSC-EN-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedEyesBDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDarkIllusions-TSC-EN-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" ReaperoftheCards-TSC-EN-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" KingofYamimakai-TSC-EN-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-TSC-EN-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-TSC-EN-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-TSC-EN-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-TSC-EN-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-TSC-EN-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-TSC-EN-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-TSC-EN-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-TSC-EN-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-TSC-EN-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" BattleWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFlame-TSC-EN-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" MaskofDarkness-TSC-EN-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" JobChangeMirror-TSC-EN-VG.png | #103 "Job-Change Mirror" CurtainoftheDarkOnes-TSC-EN-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Tomozaurus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWinds-TSC-EN-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Kageningen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" GraveyardandtheHandofInvitation-TSC-EN-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation" GoddesswiththeThirdEye-TSC-EN-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" HerooftheEast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" DomaTheAngelofSilence-TSC-EN-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" ThatWhichFeedsonLife-TSC-EN-VG.png | #112 "That Which Feeds on Life" DarkGray-TSC-EN-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" WhiteMagicalHat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Kamionwizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" NightmareScorpion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBooks-TSC-EN-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" SupporterintheShadows-TSC-EN-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the Shadows" TrialofNightmare-TSC-EN-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" DreamClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonScroll-TSC-EN-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" DarkPlant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" AncientTool-TSC-EN-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" FaithBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Ansatsu-TSC-EN-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-TSC-EN-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-TSC-EN-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" The13thGrave-TSC-EN-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" CharubintheFireKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" MysticalCaptureChain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture Chain" FiendsHand-TSC-EN-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-TSC-EN-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" MysteryHand-TSC-EN-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" DragonStatue-TSC-EN-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" BlueEyedSilverZombie-TSC-EN-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" ToadMaster-TSC-EN-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-TSC-EN-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-TSC-EN-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" NecrolancertheTimelord-TSC-EN-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-TSC-EN-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" TheBewitchingPhantomThief-TSC-EN-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-TSC-EN-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-TSC-EN-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" LordoftheLamp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" Akihiron-TSC-EN-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" RhaimundosoftheRedSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the Red Sword" TheMeltingRedShadow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" DokuroizotheGrimReaper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" FireReaper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-TSC-EN-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-TSC-EN-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" ManEater-TSC-EN-VG.png | #158 "Man Eater" DigBeak-TSC-EN-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" MWarrior1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" MWarrior2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" TaintedWisdom-TSC-EN-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" Lisark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" LordofZemia-TSC-EN-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" TheJudgementHand-TSC-EN-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppeteer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" AncientJar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheAbyss-TSC-EN-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" SpiritoftheHarp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-TSC-EN-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-TSC-EN-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" DarkPrisoner-TSC-EN-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" Hurricail-TSC-EN-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" AncientBrain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" FireEye-TSC-EN-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-TSC-EN-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-TSC-EN-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" DarkShade-TSC-EN-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" MaskedClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" LuckyTrinket-TSC-EN-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Eyearmor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" FiendReflection2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" GateDeeg-TSC-EN-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Synchar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" Fusionist-TSC-EN-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Akakieisu-TSC-EN-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" LaLaLiOon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" KeyMace-TSC-EN-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" TurtleTiger-TSC-EN-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" TerratheTerrible-TSC-EN-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" Doron-TSC-EN-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ArmaKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" MechMoleZombie-TSC-EN-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" HappyLover-TSC-EN-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-TSC-EN-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" ArchfiendMarmotofNefariousness-TSC-EN-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" PhantomGhost-TSC-EN-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Mabarrel-TSC-EN-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" Dorover-TSC-EN-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" TwinLongRods1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-TSC-EN-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-TSC-EN-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-TSC-EN-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" ThunderKid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Meotoko-TSC-EN-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-TSC-EN-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" FlameGhost-TSC-EN-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Doriado-TSC-EN-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" BSkullDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwoMouthDarkruler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Solitude-TSC-EN-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-TSC-EN-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" MidnightFiend-TSC-EN-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" RoaringOceanSnake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" TrapMaster-TSC-EN-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SkullStalker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" Hitodenchak-TSC-EN-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" WoodRemains-TSC-EN-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-TSC-EN-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" MadjinnGunn-TSC-EN-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" DarkTitanofTerror-TSC-EN-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terror" BeautifulHeadhuntress-TSC-EN-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhuntress" WodantheResidentoftheForest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" GuardianoftheLabyrinth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the Labyrinth" Haniwa-TSC-EN-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Yashinoki-TSC-EN-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" VishwarRandi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheDrdek-TSC-EN-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" DarkAssailant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofFate-TSC-EN-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" WaterElement-TSC-EN-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-TSC-EN-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" MedaBat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" OneWhoHuntsSouls-TSC-EN-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" RootWater-TSC-EN-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" MasterExpert-TSC-EN-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" WaterOmotics-TSC-EN-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Hyo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" EnchantingMermaid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Fairywitch-TSC-EN-VG.png | #253 "Fairywitch" EmbryonicBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" PreventRat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DDWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" StoneArmadiller-TSC-EN-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" BeastkingoftheSwamps-TSC-EN-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" AncientSorcerer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" LunarQueenElzaim-TSC-EN-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" ArchfiendMirror-TSC-EN-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-TSC-EN-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" RockOgreGrotto2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" WingEggElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" TheFuriousSeaKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" PrincessofTsurugi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" UnknownWarriorofFiend-TSC-EN-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of Fiend" SectarianofSecrets-TSC-EN-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secrets" VersagotheDestroyer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Wetha-TSC-EN-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEnlightenment-TSC-EN-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" GreenPhantomKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" GroundAttackerBugroth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" RayTemperature-TSC-EN-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" GorgonEgg-TSC-EN-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" PetitMoth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" KingFog-TSC-EN-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" ProtectoroftheThrone-TSC-EN-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the Throne" MysticClown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-TSC-EN-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-TSC-EN-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Gatekeeper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" OgreoftheBlackShadow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" DarkArtist-TSC-EN-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ChangeSlime-TSC-EN-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-TSC-EN-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" PsychicKappa-TSC-EN-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" DragonesstheWickedKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" BioPlant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" OneEyedShieldDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" CyberSoldierofDarkworld-TSC-EN-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-TSC-EN-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" SonicMaid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-TSC-EN-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofDarkDestruction-TSC-EN-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" DarkEnergy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-TSC-EN-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LaserCannonArmor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" ElfsLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-TSC-EN-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-TSC-EN-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-TSC-EN-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowandArrow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" HornofLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicorn-TSC-EN-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" DragonTreasure-TSC-EN-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ElectroWhip-TSC-EN-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" CyberShield-TSC-EN-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-TSC-EN-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-TSC-EN-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-TSC-EN-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArts-TSC-EN-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Invigoration-TSC-EN-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversionFactory-TSC-EN-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" RaiseBodyHeat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-TSC-EN-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-TSC-EN-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-TSC-EN-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-TSC-EN-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-TSC-EN-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-TSC-EN-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-TSC-EN-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRemedy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" SoulofthePure-TSC-EN-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCureMaster-TSC-EN-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Sparks-TSC-EN-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-TSC-EN-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-TSC-EN-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-TSC-EN-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealingLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" SpellbindingCircle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" DarkPiercingLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Yaranzo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmistress-TSC-EN-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Takriminos-TSC-EN-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-TSC-EN-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-TSC-EN-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarLion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Yamadron-TSC-EN-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-TSC-EN-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeLeggedZombies-TSC-EN-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" ZeratheMant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" FlyingPenguin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-TSC-EN-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-TSC-EN-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" FiendsMirror-TSC-EN-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-TSC-EN-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-TSC-EN-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-TSC-EN-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThunder-TSC-EN-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Kazejin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-TSC-EN-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-TSC-EN-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyuKishinPowered-TSC-EN-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Swordstalker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" BlueEyesUltimateDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ToonAlligator-TSC-EN-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-TSC-EN-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-TSC-EN-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-TSC-EN-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" MysticLamp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-TSC-EN-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" LauncherSpider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-TSC-EN-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-TSC-EN-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-TSC-EN-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-TSC-EN-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-TSC-EN-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" SwordsmanfromaDistantLand-TSC-EN-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a Foreign Land" EmperoroftheLandandSea-TSC-EN-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" UshiOni-TSC-EN-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-TSC-EN-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-TSC-EN-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SwordSlasher-TSC-EN-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" YaibaRobo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" MachineKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" MetalDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" KarakuriSpider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Bat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #411 "Bat" GigaTechWolf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #412 "Giga-Tech Wolf" CyberSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-TSC-EN-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchaser-TSC-EN-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Blocker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-TSC-EN-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Giganto-TSC-EN-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" CyberStein-TSC-EN-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-TSC-EN-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-TSC-EN-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." KaiserDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-TSC-EN-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-TSC-EN-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" WaterMagician-TSC-EN-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" IceWater-TSC-EN-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" BeautifulBeastTrainer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Trainer" WaterGirl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" WhiteDolphin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" BottomDweller-TSC-EN-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" 7ColoredFish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-TSC-EN-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" AquaDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" SeaKingDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" TuruPurun-TSC-EN-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" SentineloftheSeas-TSC-EN-VG.png | #445 "Guardian of the Sea" AquaSnake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" 30000YearWhiteTurtle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" KappaAvenger-TSC-EN-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-TSC-EN-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-TSC-EN-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-TSC-EN-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-TSC-EN-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-TSC-EN-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" StoneGhost-TSC-EN-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" KaminariAttack-TSC-EN-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-TSC-EN-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofThunder-TSC-EN-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" ElectricSnake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-TSC-EN-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-TSC-EN-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" AirEater-TSC-EN-VG.png | #472 "Air Eater" VermillionSparrow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-TSC-EN-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Ganigumo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Alinsection-TSC-EN-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersoftheSky-TSC-EN-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" CockroachKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kuwagataα-TSC-EN-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" Burglar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-TSC-EN-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-TSC-EN-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-TSC-EN-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-TSC-EN-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-TSC-EN-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-TSC-EN-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-TSC-EN-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMermaid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" MusicianKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-TSC-EN-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-TSC-EN-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Kattapillar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" DragonSeeker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManEaterBug-TSC-EN-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" DHuman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" TurtleRaccoon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FungioftheMusk-TSC-EN-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" Prisman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-TSC-EN-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheThroneRoom-TSC-EN-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" BraveScizzar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" TheStatueofEasterIsland-TSC-EN-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" MukaMuka-TSC-EN-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" SandStone-TSC-EN-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" BoulderTortoise-TSC-EN-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-TSC-EN-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-TSC-EN-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMountain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" NeckHunter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" MilusRadiant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-TSC-EN-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Eldeen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" MysticalSand-TSC-EN-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-TSC-EN-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Kamakiriman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" Mechaleon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-TSC-EN-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-TSC-EN-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" CorrodingShark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" Skelengel-TSC-EN-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-TSC-EN-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-TSC-EN-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Tongyo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" DharmaCannon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-TSC-EN-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" SlimeToad-TSC-EN-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Behegon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" DarkElf-TSC-EN-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" MushroomMan2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Tyhone2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" TheWanderingDoomed-TSC-EN-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doomed" SteelOgreGrotto1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #557 "Steel Ogre Grotto #1" PottheTrick-TSC-EN-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-TSC-EN-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnotherDimension-TSC-EN-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" LesserDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-TSC-EN-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" WretchedGhostoftheAttic-TSC-EN-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of the Attic" GreatMammothofGoldfine-TSC-EN-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" ManeatingBlackShark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #565 "Man-eating Black Shark" Yormungarde-TSC-EN-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-TSC-EN-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Anthrosaurus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" DroolingLizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" Trakodon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" BDragonJungleKing-TSC-EN-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" EmpressJudge-TSC-EN-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-TSC-EN-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlackForest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" AncientOneoftheDeepForest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the Deep Forest" GiantScorpionoftheTundra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" CrowGoblin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" LeoWizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" AbyssFlower-TSC-EN-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-TSC-EN-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-TSC-EN-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" DestinyBoard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" SpiritMessageI-TSC-EN-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" SpiritMessageN-TSC-EN-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" SpiritMessageA-TSC-EN-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" SpiritMessageL-TSC-EN-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" LivingVase-TSC-EN-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" BeakedSnake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" MorphingJar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-TSC-EN-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" GiantTurtleWhoFeedsonFlames-TSC-EN-VG.png | #593 "Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames" RoseSpectreofDunn-TSC-EN-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" FiendReflection1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" GhoulwithanAppetite-TSC-EN-VG.png | #596 "Ghoul with an Appetite" PaleBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" LittleChimera-TSC-EN-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" KeyMace2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" Tenderness-TSC-EN-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" PenguinSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" ObeseMarmotofNefariousness-TSC-EN-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Nefariousness" LiquidBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" TwinLongRods2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" GreatBill-TSC-EN-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" ShiningFriendship-TSC-EN-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Bladefly-TSC-EN-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ElectricLizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScout-TSC-EN-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" LadyofFaith-TSC-EN-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinHeadedThunderDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" HunterSpider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" HourglassofCourage-TSC-EN-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Courage" MarineBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTradition-TSC-EN-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" RockSpirit-TSC-EN-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" Snakeyashi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-TSC-EN-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" TheThingThatHidesintheMud-TSC-EN-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hides in the Mud" HighTideGyojin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFountain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" AmazonoftheSeas-TSC-EN-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-TSC-EN-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" ArmoredRat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" AncientLizardWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #630 "Ancient Lizard Warrior" MaidenoftheMoonlight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" StoneOgreGrotto-TSC-EN-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" WingedEggofNewLife-TSC-EN-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New Life" NightLizard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" QueensDouble-TSC-EN-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" BlueWingedCrown-TSC-EN-VG.png | #636 "Blue-Winged Crown" Trent-TSC-EN-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLeaves-TSC-EN-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" AmphibiousBugroth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" AcidCrawler-TSC-EN-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" InvaderoftheThrone-TSC-EN-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Throne" MysticalSheep1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" DiskMagician-TSC-EN-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" FlameViper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" RoyalGuard-TSC-EN-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" GruesomeGoo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" Hyosube-TSC-EN-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" MachineAttacker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Hibikime-TSC-EN-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" WhiptailCrow-TSC-EN-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-TSC-EN-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorElimination-TSC-EN-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Salamandra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-TSC-EN-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" EternalRest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-TSC-EN-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-TSC-EN-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" AcidRain-TSC-EN-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" CrushCardVirus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" EradicatingAerosol-TSC-EN-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" BreathofLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDrought-TSC-EN-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" CurseofMillenniumShield-TSC-EN-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millennium Shield" YamadronRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" GateGuardianRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritual" ShinePalace-TSC-EN-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" ShadowSpell-TSC-EN-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" ZeraRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" HarpiesFeatherDuster-TSC-EN-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" WarLionRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #673 "War-Lion Ritual" BeastlyMirrorRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Ritual" UltimateDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" CommencementDance-TSC-EN-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" HamburgerRecipe-TSC-EN-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" RevivalofSennenGenjin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen Genjin" NovoxsPrayer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" CurseofTriHornedDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horned Dragon" HouseofAdhesiveTape-TSC-EN-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Eatgaboon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-TSC-EN-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-TSC-EN-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" AcidTrapHole-TSC-EN-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" BadReactiontoSimochi-TSC-EN-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" ReverseTrap-TSC-EN-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-TSC-EN-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" RevivedSerpentNightDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Night Dragon" TurtleOath-TSC-EN-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" ContractofMask-TSC-EN-VG.png | #693 "Contract of Mask" ResurrectionofChakra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Chakra" PuppetRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" JavelinBeetlePact-TSC-EN-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pact" GarmaSwordOath-TSC-EN-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" CosmoQueensPrayer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Prayer" RevivalofDokurorider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Dokurorider" FortressWhalesOath-TSC-EN-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's Oath" PerformanceofSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" HungryBurger-TSC-EN-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-TSC-EN-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TriHornedDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" SerpentNightDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" SkullKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-TSC-EN-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-TSC-EN-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-TSC-EN-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-TSC-EN-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" MagicianofBlackChaos-TSC-EN-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" BlackMagicRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" SlotMachine-TSC-EN-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" SpaceMegatron-TSC-EN-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" RedArcheryGirl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" RyuRan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" MangaRyuRan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" ToonMermaid-TSC-EN-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" ToonSummonedSkull-TSC-EN-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" DarkEyesIllusionist-TSC-EN-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Relinquished-TSC-EN-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" JigenBakudan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" ThousandEyesIdol-TSC-EN-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" ThousandEyesRestrict-TSC-EN-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" SteelOgreGrotto2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" BlastSphere-TSC-EN-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Hyozanryu-TSC-EN-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" LegiontheFiendJester-TSC-EN-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" InvitationtoaDarkSleep-TSC-EN-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" LordofD-TSC-EN-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" BarrelDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" HannibalNecromancer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" PantherWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" ThreeHeadedGeedo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-TSC-EN-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" StoneStatueoftheAztecs-TSC-EN-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Berfomet-TSC-EN-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" GearGolemtheMovingFortress-TSC-EN-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Jinzo-TSC-EN-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" SwordsmanofLandstar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" CyberRaider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" TheFiendMegacyber-TSC-EN-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" ReflectBounder-TSC-EN-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" BetaTheMagnetWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" BigShieldGardna-TSC-EN-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" DollofDemise-TSC-EN-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" DarkMagicianGirl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" AlligatorsSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" InsectQueen-TSC-EN-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" ParasiteParacide-TSC-EN-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" SkullMarkLadybug-TSC-EN-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" TinyGuardian-TSC-EN-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" PinchHopper-TSC-EN-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" BlueEyesToonDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" TheUnhappyMaiden-TSC-EN-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" WallofIllusion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" NeotheMagicSwordsman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" ManEatingTreasureChest-TSC-EN-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" SorcereroftheDoomed-TSC-EN-VG.png | #772 "Sorcerer of the Doomed" SwordHunter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" DrillBug-TSC-EN-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" DeepseaWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" BiteShoes-TSC-EN-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Spikebot-TSC-EN-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" ArchfiendofGilfer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" ThePortraitsSecret-TSC-EN-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-TSC-EN-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" BrainControl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" AntiRaigeki-TSC-EN-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" BlackIllusionRitual-TSC-EN-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" ChangeofHeart-TSC-EN-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Multiply-TSC-EN-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" ExileoftheWicked-TSC-EN-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" LastDayofWitch-TSC-EN-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" RestructerRevolution-TSC-EN-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" PotofGreed-TSC-EN-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" TheInexperiencedSpy-TSC-EN-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" GateSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" SteelFanFighter-TSC-EN-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" LeopardGirl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-TSC-EN-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" DunamesDarkWitch-TSC-EN-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" GarneciaElefantis-TSC-EN-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" TotalDefenseShogun-TSC-EN-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" BeastofTalwar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" CyberTechAlligator-TSC-EN-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" TalonsofShurilane-TSC-EN-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" TheSternMystic-TSC-EN-VG.png | #801 "The Stern Mystic" BaronoftheFiendSword-TSC-EN-VG.png | #802 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" ShiningAbyss-TSC-EN-VG.png | #803 "Shining Abyss" HeadlessKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #804 "Headless Knight" SoldierAri-TSC-EN-VG.png | #805 "Soldier Ari" GearfriedtheIronKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #806 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" HumanoidSlime-TSC-EN-VG.png | #807 "Humanoid Slime" WormDrake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #808 "Worm Drake" HumanoidWormDrake-TSC-EN-VG.png | #809 "Humanoid Worm Drake" RevivalJam-TSC-EN-VG.png | #810 "Revival Jam" BusterBlader-TSC-EN-VG.png | #811 "Buster Blader" DarkNecrofear-TSC-EN-VG.png | #812 "Dark Necrofear" CyberJar-TSC-EN-VG.png | #813 "Cyber Jar" BanisheroftheLight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #814 "Banisher of the Light" GiantRat-TSC-EN-VG.png | #815 "Giant Rat" SenjuoftheThousandHands-TSC-EN-VG.png | #816 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" UFOTurtle-TSC-EN-VG.png | #817 "UFO Turtle" FlashAssailant-TSC-EN-VG.png | #818 "Flash Assailant" KarateMan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #819 "Karate Man" DarkZebra-TSC-EN-VG.png | #820 "Dark Zebra" GiantGerm-TSC-EN-VG.png | #821 "Giant Germ" NimbleMomonga-TSC-EN-VG.png | #822 "Nimble Momonga" SpearCretin-TSC-EN-VG.png | #823 "Spear Cretin" ShiningAngel-TSC-EN-VG.png | #824 "Shining Angel" BoarSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #825 "Boar Soldier" MotherGrizzly-TSC-EN-VG.png | #826 "Mother Grizzly" FlyingKamakiri1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #827 "Flying Kamakiri #1" CeremonialBell-TSC-EN-VG.png | #828 "Ceremonial Bell" SonicBird-TSC-EN-VG.png | #829 "Sonic Bird" MysticTomato-TSC-EN-VG.png | #830 "Mystic Tomato" Kotodama-TSC-EN-VG.png | #831 "Kotodama" ObelisktheTormentor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #832 "Obelisk the Tormentor" SlifertheSkyDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #833 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" TheWingedDragonofRa-TSC-EN-VG.png | #834 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" FlyingFish-TSC-EN-VG.png | #835 "Flying Fish" AmphibianBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #836 "Amphibian Beast" AlligatorsSwordDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #837 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" RocketWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #838 "Rocket Warrior" AquaSerpent-TSC-EN-VG.png | #839 "Aqua Serpent" TheLegendaryFisherman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #840 "The Legendary Fisherman" MorphingJar2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #841 "Morphing Jar #2" VorseRaider-TSC-EN-VG.png | #842 "Vorse Raider" FlameChampion-TSC-EN-VG.png | #843 "Flame Champion" TwinHeadedFireDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #844 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" DarkfireSoldier1-TSC-EN-VG.png | #845 "Darkfire Soldier #1" MrVolcano-TSC-EN-VG.png | #846 "Mr. Volcano" DarkfireSoldier2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #847 "Darkfire Soldier #2" Kiseitai-TSC-EN-VG.png | #848 "Kiseitai" CyberFalcon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #849 "Cyber Falcon" GammaTheMagnetWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #850 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" FlyingKamakiri2-TSC-EN-VG.png | #851 "Flying Kamakiri #2" SkyScout-TSC-EN-VG.png | #852 "Harpie's Brother" GrandTikiElder-TSC-EN-VG.png | #853 "Grand Tiki Elder" TheMaskedBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #854 "The Masked Beast" TheEarlofDemise-TSC-EN-VG.png | #855 "The Earl of Demise" Boneheimer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #856 "Boneheimer" FlameDancer-TSC-EN-VG.png | #857 "Flame Dancer" ZombyratheDark-TSC-EN-VG.png | #858 "Zombyra the Dark" EarthboundSpirit-TSC-EN-VG.png | #859 "Earthbound Spirit" EmbodimentofApophis-TSC-EN-VG.png | #860 "Embodiment of Apophis" AncientLamp-TSC-EN-VG.png | #861 "Ancient Lamp" AmazonessChainMaster-TSC-EN-VG.png | #862 "Amazon Chain Master" ThunderNyanNyan-TSC-EN-VG.png | #863 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" InjectionFairyLily-TSC-EN-VG.png | #864 "Injection Fairy Lily" DarkMagician-TSC-EN-VG-2.png | #865 "Dark Magician" (Alternate artwork) BlueEyesUltimateDragon-TSC-EN-VG-2.png | #866 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (Alternate artwork) MakyuratheDestructor-TSC-EN-VG.png | #867 "Executor - Makyura" ViserDes-TSC-EN-VG.png | #868 "Viser Des" AmazonessSwordsWoman-TSC-EN-VG.png | #869 "Amazon Sword Woman" AmazonessArchers-TSC-EN-VG.png | #870 "Amazon Archers" DesVolstgalph-TSC-EN-VG.png | #871 "Des Volstgalph" ToonDarkMagicianGirl-TSC-EN-VG.png | #872 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" GilfordtheLightning-TSC-EN-VG.png | #873 "Gilford the Lightning" MysticalBeastofSerket-TSC-EN-VG.png | #874 "Mystical Beast Serket" CyberHarpieLady-TSC-EN-VG.png | #875 "Cyber Harpie" LightningConger-TSC-EN-VG.png | #876 "Lightning Conger" ExarionUniverse-TSC-EN-VG.png | #877 "Exarion Universe" LegendaryFiend-TSC-EN-VG.png | #878 "Legendary Fiend" GadgetSoldier-TSC-EN-VG.png | #879 "Gadget Soldier" MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-TSC-EN-VG.png | #880 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" NuviatheWicked-TSC-EN-VG.png | #881 "Nuvia the Wicked" MaskedBeastDesGardius-TSC-EN-VG.png | #882 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-TSC-EN-VG.png | #883 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-TSC-EN-VG-2.png | #884 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" (Alternate artwork) RedEyesBDragon-TSC-EN-VG-2.png | #885 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Alternate artwork) SpherousLady-TSC-EN-VG.png | #886 "Spherous Lady" BlueEyesWhiteDragon-TSC-EN-VG-2.png | #887 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Alternate artwork) DarkSage-TSC-EN-VG.png | #888 "Dark Sage" FiveHeadedDragon-TSC-EN-VG.png | #889 "F.G.D." DragonMasterKnight-TSC-EN-VG.png | #890 "Master of Dragon Soldier" MessengerofPeace-TSC-EN-VG.png | #891 "Messenger of Peace" DarknessApproaches-TSC-EN-VG.png | #892 "Darkness Approaches" FinalDestiny-TSC-EN-VG.png | #893 "Final Destiny" HeavyStorm-TSC-EN-VG.png | #894 "Heavy Storm" MonsterReborn-TSC-EN-VG.png | #895 "Monster Reborn" GravediggerGhoul-TSC-EN-VG.png | #896 "Gravedigger Ghoul" TorrentialTribute-TSC-EN-VG.png | #897 "Torrential Tribute" BeckontoDarkness-TSC-EN-VG.png | #898 "Beckon to Darkness" InfiniteDismissal-TSC-EN-VG.png | #899 "Infinite Dismissal" 7Completed-TSC-EN-VG.png | #900 "7 Completed" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards